Sprout - Number One
Bob the Builder: 1, 2 check the microphone Barney: Say it again and let it roll Big Bird and Elmo: Hey everybody flip it up! Miles and Banjo: It feels so good to be on top! Jay Jay: Nice dancing Piggley! Piggley Winks: Thanks! I feel all Irish! Nina: Wave your arms up in the air Star: Wave them like you just don't care Noddy: All part of this groove Caillou: No stopping us, we're gonna move! Ricky: The Drums again Patty? Patty: C'mon Ricky, it will be fun! Thomas: Are you ready Ord and Cassie? Ord and Cassie: Yes! Thomas: How about you Angelina? Angelina: Yes! Thomas: And how about you Chica? Chica: (squeaking) Iver: Good enough! Thomas: Well then, on with the show! Kaitlin McKreckson: Gonna rock ya Everyone else: Gonna shake ya Kaitlin McKreckson: Gonna rock ya Everyone else: Gonna shake ya All: Gonna rock Gonna shake Gonna rock Chica: (squeaking) Kevin, Kelly, and Sean: Whoa! Careful Chica! All: Look out, we're comin' This place is kinda jumpin' We're rulin', you're groovin' You're our Number One Sagwa: OK Fireman Sam, lead us back in! Fireman Sam: On the case, Sagwa! All: Look out, we're comin' This place is kinda jumpin' We're rulin', you're groovin' You're our Number One Thomas: My favorite part! Hooray! Hey you, rewind the beat so get on up, get off that seat Angelina: Now it makes a lot of sense, there's no need to show defence Barney: We'll be here until the end, on that you can all depend. Kaitlin McKreckson: Gonna rock ya Everyone else: Gonna shake ya Kaitlin McKreckson: Gonna rock ya Everyone else: Gonna shake ya All: Gonna rock Gonna shake Gonna rock Look out, we're comin' This place is kinda jumpin' We're rulin', you're groovin' You're our Number One Kevin, Kelly, and Sean: North Side, East Side, West Side, Yeah! South Side, East Side, West Side, Yeah! Nina and Star: Party, come on and, come on and, Party, come on and party. Party, come on and, come on and party, Come on and party. Miles: Okay guys, break time! Banjo: Phew! Good call, Miles. Bob the Builder: Yeah, I need a snack break. But, what should I have? Brussel: Bob, maybe you should have a- Bob the Builder: (gasps) Maybe I should have, a Biscuit!! (eats it) Bean and Alfalfa: (sighs) Of course. All: Look out, we're comin' This place is kinda jumpin' We're rulin', you're groovin' You're our Number One Look out, we're comin' This place is kinda jumpin' We're rulin', you're groovin' You're our Number One You're our Number One You're our Number One Look out, we're comin' This place is kinda jumpin' We're rulin', you're groovin' You're our Number One Look out, we're comin' This place is kinda rockin' We're rulin', you're groovin' You're our Number One Look out, we're comin' This place is kinda rockin' We're rulin', you're groovin' You're our Number One (Everyone cheers and laughs) Caillou: WE DID IT!! AH HA! WOO! (breathes heavily) Noddy: Great job, everyone! That was terrific! Angelina: We had so much fun! Kaitlin McKreckson: Goodnight, everybody here at Sprout!! THE END